1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a weather strip to be attached to sides of a foldable roof of a vehicle such as a convertible car, or a detachable roof of a vehicle such as a targa top car, or a movable roof of a vehicle, particularly to structure of engaging portions of mold portions of the weather strip.
2. Prior Art
First, second and third prior art weather strips are illustrated in FIGS. 1 to 12. Employed in the same figures, denoted at , i.e. a reverse isosceles triangle which is partitioned by a line extending from a vertical angle thereof wherein one half is white and the other is painted over with black. The portion painted over with black represents a mold portion and a portion which was not painted over with black represents an extrusion portion.
The first to third prior art weather strips are attached to sides of a foldable roof of a vehicle such as a convertible car, or a detachable roof of a vehicle such as a targa top car, or a movable roof of a vehicle.
Denoted at 1 are roof side weatherstrips, 2 are body side weatherstrips, 10 is a base, 20 is a hollow seal integrated with the base and formed in concave directing outside the car at an upper portion so as to elastically contact an upper portion of a door glass 50, and the hollow seal 20 has a seal lip 30 protruding from a lower portion thereof for elastically contacting the door glass 50. The hollow seal 20 is divided vertically into upper and lower portions so that the upper and lower portions are not affected by each other when the hollow seal 20 elastically contacts the door glass 50. The hollow seal 20 is constricted at a middle portion to form a bridge portion 25. The bridge portion 25 can provide a draining function between the hollow seal 20 and the seal lip 30. An extrusion/mold transfer portion L which transfers from an extrusion portion K to a mold portion M (hereinafter referred to as simply transfer portion L) cuts the bridge portion 25 while the mold portion M adjoining the transfer portion L omits the bridge portion 25 so as to form a single hollow portion. The seal lip 30 is gradually shortened (lowered) as it is apart from a portion adjoining the transfer portion L and mold portion M. A core ejecting hole Z for ejecting cores which are inserted into the transfer portion L and the hollow portion of the mold portion M is defined in the base 10.
In the first and third prior art weather strips, the transfer portion L and mold portion M omit a part of the structure of the extrusion portion K so that sealing function of the transfer portion L and mold portion M is deteriorated. To compensate the deterioration of the sealing function, there are the following drawbacks. It is necessary to employ an additional member (e.g., pad) which increases a manufacturing cost of the weather strip. Since an appearance and a sealing function of the extrusion portion K and appearances and sealing functions of the other portions are different from one another, an appearance is marred and a sealing function is lowered as a whole.
In the second prior art, since no guide means is provided at a portion confronting adjoining both extrusion and mold portions, attaching accuracy is difficult to improve.